frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 20 - Spalone imię
Witajcie! :D Jak obiecałam poprzednio, szybciej napisałam następny rozdział ;) Muszę się też pochwalić, że przeszłam do drugiego etapu olimpiady i jak to się zwykle okazuje, przygotowania do pierwszego etapu były miłe, łatwe i przyjemne, w porównaniu do tego, co mnie teraz czeka :P Ale nie martwcie się, na pisanie zawsze znajdę choć trochę czasu ;) Bardzo dziękuję za Wasze słowa motywacji, naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy :) Enjoy! Rozdział 20 - Spalone imię Nie wiedziała dlaczego tak nagle się obudziła, lecz przez moment zdawało jej się, że do deszczowego szumu, powoli i jednostajnie tkającego jej spokojny sen, wdarł się intruz w postaci przenikliwego, odległego trzasku, który musiał wydobyć jej świadomość z powrotem ku rzeczywistości. Anna powoli usiadła na łóżku i, nie zaprzątając sobie tym więcej głowy, przeciągnęła się. Wspomnienia z korridy, dzięki uzdrawiającemu odpoczynkowi, pomieszały się ze sobą, zbladły, a część z nich nawet uciekła, korzystając z nieuwagi świadomości. Nie miała zamiaru ich gonić, czuła się bez nich znacznie lepiej. Słońce już zakończyło swoją codzienną wędrówkę, a mokry i chłodny wieczór powoli rozsiadał się na dachu, gzymsach i dziedzińcach. Musiała przespać całe popołudnie. Zawsze była śpiochem, więc z uśmiechem rozkoszowała się tym cudownym uczuciem miłego, przytulnego ciepła, jakie pozostawił po sobie oddech spokojnego snu, dopóki nie spostrzegła, że jest sama. - Elsa? – zawołała, lecz odpowiedziała jej cisza. Dokąd i z kim mogła pójść bez jej opieki? Anna zeskoczyła z łóżka i, nie dbając o nieład jaki z pewnością powstał na jej głowie, wyszła na rozświetlony pochodniami, pusty korytarz. Nagle poczuła delikatne, lekko irracjonalne uczucie strachu przed samotnością w tym, bądź co bądź zupełnie dla niej obcym miejscu. „Elsa, gdzie jesteś?”, pomyślała, nerwowo przemykając wzrokiem po ścianach i suficie, zupełnie jakby niewzruszony od lat kamień miał się za moment na nią rzucić. I wtedy, od strony schodów nadciągnęły usilnie wyczekiwane, znajome głosy. Szybko ruszyła w ich kierunku, lecz gdy ich właściciele znaleźli się w zasięgu jej wzroku, zamarła, a przerażenie ścisnęło jej serce żelazną dłonią. Wprost ku niej zmierzał książę Rubén, przemoczony do suchej nitki, bez peleryny, za to z paskudną raną na skroni, z której krew zalewała mu już cały policzek i rozdzielała się w kilkanaście strużek na brodzie. Nie to jednak przeraziło ją najbardziej. Rubén niósł nieprzytomną Elsę, jeszcze bledszą niż zwykle i również całą mokrą. W rękach księcia wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej wiotką i bezbronną, niemalże jak szmaciana, bezwładna lalka w ramionach, dla których i miecz był niczym puch. Obok brata biegł zaaferowany, przestraszony Alexander, który co chwila wykrzykiwał coraz to nowe pytania o Elsę i Rubéna, lecz na żadne nie uzyskał odpowiedzi spomiędzy zaciśniętych z bólu szczęk następcy tronu. W głowie Anny również zaczęły rodzić się setki, ba, tysiące pytań, lecz powstrzymała je całą siłą woli – teraz musiała myśleć trzeźwo. Na chwilę wszystkie wątpliwości i niechęć wobec Rubéna poszły w niepamięć. Księżniczka bez wahania popędziła przed siebie, by otworzyć drzwi komnaty i pozwolić ułożyć swoją siostrę na łóżku. Gdy tylko książę to uczynił, upadł na kolana u wezgłowia. Wtedy Anna dostrzegła, że również plecy księcia pokryte są licznymi ranami, a w niektórych sterczą nawet kawałki czegoś przezroczystego, połyskującego i ostrego. Szkło? A może… lód? Zacisnęła wargi aż zmieniły się w jedną, bladą kreskę. - Biegnij po doktora Lindberga! – krzyknęła na Alexandra, by otrząsnąć go ze strachu bijącego z jego chabrowego spojrzenia, jak również po części po to, by przywołać do porządku własne myśli, które zaczęły panikować na widok swojej nieprzytomnej siostry i rannego księcia. Alexander natychmiast wybiegł, z nerwów prawie wpadając na framugę, a Anna przypadła do siostry i delikatnie, z błagalnym spojrzeniem, szepcząc słowa otuchy, ujęła jej pokrytą kroplami wody twarz w dłonie. Rubén w tym czasie, zataczając się, powoli podniósł się z ziemi i opadł ciężko na stojące obok łóżka krzesło. Był blady jak księżyc w pełni, drżał na całym ciele, a jego oczy przywodziły na myśl strzelające iskrami, buchające pod niebo ogniska. Nawet nie zwracał już uwagi na krew, która bezlitośnie opuszczała jego ciało, odbierając mu resztki sił, jakie mu jeszcze pozostały. Mało brakowało, a Anna zaczęłaby mu współczuć, gdyby nie siedziała u boku omdlałej z nieznanej przyczyny siostry. - Co się stało Elsie? - zapytała ostro, nie bawiąc się w uprzejmości. Rubén spojrzał na nią dopiero po kilku sekundach i zdawało się, że nie zwrócił uwagi ani na podniesiony ton głosu, ani na zawarty w nim niemy rozkaz, by natychmiast zaczął mówić. - Ćwiczyłem na dziedzińcu... gdy jej wysokość zauważyła mnie przez uchylone wrota. - zaczął niezwykle cichym jak na niego głosem, który co chwila był zakłócany przez szybki, świszczący, ciężki oddech. - Chciała ze mną porozmawiać... ale że wciąż padał deszcz, stworzyła swoją mocą... lodowy dach na czterech kolumnach. Chwilę potem zemdlała... i konstrukcja zawaliła się... prosto na nas. - Że co? Użyła swojej mocy tylko po to, by z tobą porozmawiać?! - pytajnik znów zginął gdzieś w oskarżycielskim wykrzykniku, lecz tym razem odpowiedziało jej jedynie przeszywające skrzypienie drewna, gdy Rubén zacisnął z bólu swoje umięśnione ramiona na podłokietnikach. Już miała ponowić pytanie, gdy do komnaty wbiegł doktor Lindberg, wycierając dłonie w białą, jedwabną serwetę. Musiał zostać zaskoczony przez Alexandra w czasie kolacji. - Proszę się odsunąć, panienko. - poprosił uprzejmym, ale przynaglającym tonem, odrzucając chustę na podłogę. Anna natychmiast zrobiła miejsce dla doktora, który nachylił się nad królową i delikatnie zaczął dotykać jej czoła, twarzy i szyi. - Co się stało? - zapytał spokojnie, nie dając ponieść się emocjom. Anna powtórzyła czym prędzej tą lakoniczną, nieprawdopodobną relację jaką przed chwilą usłyszała od półprzytomnego Rubéna. Lindberg spojrzał na nią, unosząc brew ze zdziwieniem. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że jej wysokości spadło na głowę kilkanaście kilogramów lodu? Jakim cudem wyszła z tego bez jednego draśnięcia? - wciąż pytał, jakby zastanawiał się czy zaufać Annie, czy może od razu sprawdzić, czy Elsa nie ma nic złamane. Wtedy dostrzegł jej znaczące spojrzenie, biegnące ponad jego ramieniem, prosto ku siedzącej na krześle postaci, której skupiony na królowej doktor z początku nie zauważył. Lindberg natychmiast zrozumiał co musiało się wydarzyć i ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu księżniczki, zrezygnował z dalszego doglądania Elsy i czym prędzej znalazł się przy boku Rubéna. - Wasza książęca mość przyjął na siebie całą siłę uderzenia. Zaiste, nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się z kimś, kto posiadałby tak wielką odwagę. – zaczął przemawiać do niego łagodnie, by nawiązać kontakt, jednocześnie szybkim, doświadczonym spojrzeniem oceniając jak poważne są rany na plecach Rubéna. Książę, który był zaskakująco spokojny nawet bez słów doktora, posłał Lindbergowi jedynie mętne, ponure spojrzenie i znów powrócił do swojego pogrążonego w gorączce świata, wodząc wzrokiem od leżącej na łóżku Elsy do dalekich światów własnych myśli, jakby chciał dopasować obraz królowej do podartych, niekompletnych odpowiedzi, które ona mogłaby w jakiś tajemniczy sposób uzupełnić. - Ależ doktorze, co z Elsą? - zapytała szybko Anna, z nieskrywanym wyrzutem w głosie. - Jej wysokość straciła tylko przytomność, niedługo powinna się obudzić. Nic jej nie będzie, no może poza gwarantowanym bólem głowy. - zapewnił lekko doktor, chcąc uspokoić zaniepokojoną księżniczkę. – Wasza książęca mość – tu zwrócił się do księcia – Rany trzeba jak najszybciej opatrzyć, jak również sprawdzić, czy żebra są całe. - Czuję się dobrze. – burknął książę, jednocześnie zbierając całe swoje siły, by podnieść się z krzesła. Udało mu się to, lecz było pewne, że nie starczy mu już ich, by zrobić choćby krok. - Jeśli wasza książęca mość się nie zgodzi, będę musiał powiedzieć jej wysokości, że mężczyzna, który ocalił jej życie odmówił przyjęcia należnej opieki, czym naraził własne zdrowie na szwank. – powiedział stanowczo Lindberg, wiedząc, że siłą nic nie wskóra. Rubén spojrzał na doktora nieprzyjemnie, lecz po krótkim spojrzeniu w kierunku Elsy, w końcu zgodził się wyjść bez słowa, nie pozwalając jednak nikomu się prowadzić, nawet Alexandrowi, który natychmiast zaoferował swoją pomoc. Gdy tylko opuścili komnatę, Anna natychmiast zamknęła za nimi drzwi i oparła się o nie plecami, oddychając ciężko. Szybko opanowała jednak nerwy i wróciła z powrotem na posterunek u boku siostry. W ciągu kilku następnych minut wpatrywała się tępo w okno, przypominając sobie krok po kroku to, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu kilku ostatnich minut. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak okazało się, że jeszcze się nie obudziła. Gdy płynęła do Iberii wyobrażała sobie jakie przygody ją tutaj spotkają, lecz takich nie wymyśliłaby w nawet najbardziej pesymistycznych snach… - Anna? Co się stało? Moja głowa… - szepnęła zachrypniętym głosem Elsa, z trudem otwierając powieki. - Elsa, co za szczęście, że nic ci nie jest! – wykrzyknęła księżniczka, natychmiast skacząc na równe nogi. - Nie krzycz tak, głowa mi pęka… - poprosiła Elsa, krzywiąc się z bólu i bardzo ostrożnie rozmasowując sobie skronie palcami. - Przepraszam! – szepnęła przejęta Anna, wymownie zamykając usta dłońmi. – Martwiłam się, czy nic ci nie jest… Królowa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie z wdzięcznością, po czym już nieco przytomniejszym spojrzeniem, zaczęła rozglądać się po komnacie. - Skąd się tu wzięłam? – zapytała cicho, ostrożnie próbując się podnieść. - Książę Rubén przyniósł cię tu nieprzytomną. Twierdził, że zbudowałaś dach z lodu, by móc z nim porozmawiać w deszczu… – zaczęła Anna tonem wyraźnie sugerującym, że wszystko, co powiedział książę było jedynie skleconą naprędce bajeczką, która miała ukryć to, że zapewne zrobił coś Elsie, gdy rozmawiali w cztery oczy. – Co za brednie! Założę się, że… Jakże wielkie było jej zaskoczenie, gdy Elsa spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem i natychmiast wpadła jej w słowo, przerywając zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami nawałnicę oskarżeń Anny wobec księcia. - Mówił prawdę. – ucięła krótko i nieco oschle królowa, lecz gdy ujrzała zaskoczone spojrzenie Anny, dodała już nieco łagodniej: - Naprawdę uratował mi życie. Księżniczka była jednak bardziej zdumiona tym, że Elsa tak stanowczo zaczęła bronić księcia Rubéna niż tym, że podniosła na nią głos. To było coś nieprawdopodobnego – pierwszy raz różniły się tak bardzo w jakiejś kwestii i zamiast wspólnie zbliżać się do wspólnego punktu widzenia, sposób, w jaki interpretowały wszystkie zdarzenia jedynie coraz bardziej oddalał je od siebie. Anna była jednak niezwykle uparta gdy była pewna swoich racji, a podniesiony ton głosu siostry rozpalił drzemiącą głęboko w sercu księżniczki buntowniczą iskrę. - A zatem jakże to się stało, że ów niesamowity książę wsławił się tak zacnym czynem? - zapytała, wbijając w powietrze teatralnymi gestami setki szpilek ironii. Elsa posłała Annie spojrzenie uwalniające całą moc swej równie hipnotyzującej, co groźnej, lodowato błękitnej barwy oczu. Księżniczka wytrzymała je odważnie, nieco zadziornie się przy tym uśmiechając. Zdawało się, że powietrze między nimi zaraz zamarznie, gdy Elsa spuściła wzrok i opadła z powrotem na poduszki, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Annie szybko zrobiło się głupio, gdy dostrzegła głęboki smutek na jej pobladłej twarzy. - Gdy zasnęłaś, zaczęłam odpisywać na listy od iberyjskich arystokratów. Właśnie pisałam do hrabiego Barcelony, gdy do komnaty zapukał książę Alexander i oznajmił, że królowa Mercedes pragnie, bym ją odwiedziła. Rozmawiałam z nią bardzo długo, niemal do wieczora. Gdy wyszłam z jej komnaty, zauważyłam, że na dziedzińcu przy ogrodach ktoś jest, pomimo że od południa nie przestawało padać. Chciałam sprawdzić kto to, z czystej ciekawości. Okazało się, że zachodnie wrota są uchylone i dostrzegłam przez nie, że tą osobą był książę Rubén, który ćwiczył szermierkę. – tu Elsa przerwała opowieść. Anna myślała, że jej siostra chce po prostu zebrać myśli, lecz cisza przedłużała się niemiłosiernie. - I co dalej? – zapytała w końcu, nie mogąc już dłużej poskromić swojej ciekawości. Elsa spojrzała na nią lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby głos siostry wyciągnął ją na powierzchnię bezdennego oceanu rozmyślań. - Chciałam z nim porozmawiać. Wbrew temu, co o nim sądzisz, jest bardzo miły. – podkreśliła, posyłając Annie znaczące spojrzenie. – Nie chciałam jednak zmoknąć, więc postanowiłam stworzyć coś na kształt niewielkiego, lodowego daszku. Wszystko było w porządku, czułam się świetnie… Ale nie pamiętam o czym rozmawialiśmy. – zauważyła nagle, głosem pełnym niepokoju. Zmarszczyła brwi, lecz jej wytężone, pomimo osłabienia, myśli nie mogły nic znaleźć w niepokojąco opustoszałych korytarzach wspomnień. Anna, widząc to, dyskretnie zrobiła minę bezgłośnie krzyczącą „A nie mówiłam?”, lecz nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej zasmucać siostry swoimi zarzutami, postanowiła jedynie dokończyć historię księcia, która, o dziwo, była prawdziwa. - Rubén powiedział, że tuż po tym, jak zbudowałaś ten niewielki portyk, zemdlałaś, a konstrukcja zawaliła się na was. Książę przyjął na siebie cały ciężar walącego się lodu, dzięki czemu uratował ci życie. – dokończyła głosem pełnym lekkiego podziwu Anna, oddając księciu chłodną, ale szczerą wdzięczność za to, co zrobił. Spojrzenie Elsy rozbłysło tak ogromnym zaskoczeniem i obawą, jakby słowa Anny były niczym iskry rzucone na beczki prochu. - Co? – wydusiła przez zaciśnięte gardło, z początku nie mogąc nawet złapać oddechu. – Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Mów! - Żyje, nie martw się – szybko zapewniła księżniczka, widząc wzrok Elsy, na widok którego Annę aż zabolało serce. Czym prędzej usiadła obok niej i ujęła ją za drżące dłonie. – To on cię tu przyniósł, mimo że sam słaniał się na nogach. Odłamki lodu zraniły go mocno, ale doktor Lindberg już… - Anna wahała się, czy powiedzieć ostatnie zdanie, lecz osądziła, że lepiej powiedzieć całą prawdę. Elsa jednak chyba nawet nie zwróciła na nie uwagi, bo czym prędzej zerwała się z pościeli i nie zważając ani na pulsujący ból głowy, ani na mokrą, pomiętą suknię, ruszyła w stronę drzwi z ognikami w oczach. - Elsa, stój! – zawołała Anna i natychmiast skoczyła w ślad za siostrą, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek gdy właśnie miała nacisnąć klamkę. Wtem, dłoń Anny, którą złapała Elsę, pokryła się cienką warstwą szronu. Księżniczka odskoczyła jak oparzona i niechcący, sprowokowana zaskoczeniem i strachem, posłała siostrze podszyte złością, przerażone spojrzenie. - Anna przepraszam, ja nie chciałam! To był… Wtedy w jej głos wdarło się nieprzyjemne, suche trzeszczenie, dochodzące zza jej pleców. Gdy się odwróciła, spostrzegła, że klamka, framuga i drzwi zaczynają pokrywać się ostrymi, lodowymi kolcami. Z okrzykiem przestrachu odskoczyła jak najdalej od nich i zerknęła na swoje dłonie, bojąc się nawet myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą przemknęło jej przez umysł. Rozkazała mocy by umilkła, lecz w jej duszy nie było już tego spokojnego od kilku dni płomienia; znów szalał tam nieposłuszny, rozległy pożar. Chaos powrócił. Spojrzenie pełne przerażenia spotkało się ze wzrokiem, w którym wciąż tliły się resztki wyrzutu, nie stłumione w porę przez powracający płomień zrozumienia. - To ja przepraszam. - Anna czym prędzej znalazła się przy Elsie, zapominając zupełnie o czerwonej od lodowatego zimna dłoni i na potwierdzenie swoich słów posłała siostrze naprawdę ciepły uśmiech. - To znowu wróciło… Mogłam zabić następcę tronu kraju, do którego przybyłam z misją pokojową… - wyszeptała pod nosem Elsa, bezwładnie opadając na pościel i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Anna uklęknęła przed siostrą i delikatnie odjęła od policzków Elsy jej dłonie, które natychmiast zacisnęły się w pięści z bezsilności. - Przecież to nie twoja wina. Poza tym nikt nie zmuszał Rubéna, by osłonił cię własnym ciałem. Znaczy się oczywiście dobrze, że to zrobił, ale no wiesz, że wcale nie musiał i… - księżniczka znów zaplątała się w gąszczu własnych słów, jak zwykle, gdy była podenerwowana, lecz i tym razem zrobiła to tak rozczulająco niezdarnie, że Elsa, pomimo czarnych myśli, które obsiadły jej ramiona niczym wrony zimą oblepione śniegiem płoty, to jej twarz na chwilę rozjaśniła się lekkim uśmiechem. - Dziękuję. – szepnęła z wdzięcznością, delikatnym pociągnięciem dłoni mierzwiąc włosy siostry, które w zasadzie i bez jej pomocy wyglądały jak stóg siana po burzy z piorunami. - Tylko obiecaj, że już nie będziesz próbowała się wymknąć. – zażądała Anna wstając i unosząc w górę palec, by podkreślić wagę swoich warunków zawarcia pokoju. Znów jednak szybko przekonała się, że jedno uniesienie brwi przez Elsę ma w sobie więcej królewskiej powagi niż wszystkie, choćby najbardziej dumne, postawy jakie potrafiła przybrać razem wzięte, więc poprzestała jedynie na błagalnym spojrzeniu. Sama prośba wystarczyła jednak w zupełności, bo Elsa, zmęczona zarówno na ciele jak i na duszy, przemoczona i obolała, nie miała już sił by choćby zejść z łóżka. - Obiecuję. Gdy tylko Elsa ułożyła głowę na poduszce, kojący sen natychmiast złapał ją w swoje ciche, uzdrawiające objęcia. Anna pogasiła świece, które kilkanaście minut temu zapalała na wyścigi, kiedy książę Rubén wniósł do komnaty jej nieprzytomną siostrę. Choć noc nie zapadła jeszcze zupełnie, to gruba warstwa chmur skutecznie ją zastępowała, zamykając za ciężkimi, kłębiastymi kratami ostatnie blaski zmierzchu. W pałacu zrobiło się ciemno, cicho i sennie. Księżniczka, wyspana i z wciąż szybko bijącym sercem, nie uległa jednak unoszącej się dookoła milczącej kołysance. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na pogrążoną w głębokim śnie siostrę, po czym na palcach zakradła się do swojego łóżka, wyciągnęła spod niego zwiniętą bezładnie pelerynę i jednym zwinnym ruchem zarzuciła ją sobie na ramiona. Następnie otworzyła szafę, na dnie której, w samym kącie, leżała złamana w pół świeca. Anna ukryła ją za połą peleryny, zamknęła drzwi i pomknęła ku klamce. Gdy już prawie jej dosięgła, nagle straciła równowagę i jedynie dzięki wrodzonej zwinności, wyćwiczonej w dzieciństwie podczas skakania po kanapach w zamkowej sali z obrazami, nie wylądowała plackiem na parkiecie. Zerknęła pod nogi i dostrzegła winowajcę, którym okazała się jedwabna chusta rzucona przez doktora Lindberga. Wzięła głęboki wdech i już nieco uspokojona, wyjrzała na korytarz. Pusto. Naciągnęła kaptur na twarz i ruszyła na drugą ekspedycję, mając nadzieję, że zakończy się o wiele lepiej niż poprzednia. Szybko minęła pamiętną donicę z kwitnącym rododendronem (na wszelki wypadek omijając ją szerokim łukiem) i skręciła w zupełnie nieznany sobie korytarz, z którego ostatniej nocy wychynął książę Rubén. Tym razem jednak nie było tu nikogo, a sam korytarz niczym nie różnił się od innych – był tak samo cichy i piękny jak pozostałe. To nie zmyliło jednak Anny, która dzięki swej bogatej wyobraźni i znakomitej pamięci za każdym razem wiedziała, w której części i na którym piętrze pałacu się właśnie znajduje. Ruszyła więc żwawo przed siebie, zachowując jeszcze większą ostrożność niż ostatnio i przyrzekając sobie solennie, że jeśli jakimś cudem napotka gdzieś księcia Rubéna, nie będzie go śledzić. Nie napotkała jednak żywej duszy. Nogi zaprowadziły ją najpierw ku znajdującym się na samym końcu korytarza spiralnym schodom prawej wieży, a następnie na sam jej szczyt, gdzie stanęła przed potężnymi, wysokimi drzwiami, których dębowa powaga i żelazna stateczność zawiasów upewniły Annę, że znajdowała się za nimi pałacowa biblioteka. Szybko zapaliła knot świecy od jednej z pochodni wiszących na ścianie i nacisnęła potężną klamkę, modląc się, by drzwi okazały się otwarte. Ku jej ogromnej uldze zamek ustąpił lekko, a biblioteka zachęcająco uchyliła swe podwoje księżniczce. Anna czym prędzej wśliznęła się za próg i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Cisza stała się jeszcze bardziej przejmująca, jakby nawet zuchwałe wiatry hulające za oknami i bawiące się w berka na korytarzach obawiały się zmącić spokojny sen drzemiącej tu jakiejś nienazwanej, potężnej magii. Księżniczka dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zorientowała się, że zupełnie wstrzymała oddech z wrażenia, lecz dopiero gdy ściągnęła kaptur i postąpiła kilka kroków do przodu, biblioteka ukazała jej się w całej swej królewskiej okazałości. Regały, uginające się od ksiąg, stały w równych, majestatycznych rzędach niczym godni strażnicy wiedzy, jaką dźwigały na swych barkach. Bez namysłu weszła pomiędzy nie i natychmiast zewsząd otoczył ją zapach starego papieru. Gdyby tylko mogła, najchętniej zostałaby tu na zawsze w tej ciszy i położywszy się na grubym dywanie uginającym się pod jej stopami, wsłuchiwała bez końca w brzmienie unoszącej się wszędzie tej najsilniejszej z nieuzbrojonych potęg – wiedzy. Musiała jednak iść dalej, w końcu przyszła tu by znaleźć odpowiedź na choć jedno z wielu pytań. Zanurzyła się więc głębiej pomiędzy półki, pokryte czcigodną siwizną kurzu, troskliwie pokrywającego śpiące, dawno nie czytane księgi niczym puchowa kołdra, chroniąc je do czasu, aż znów ktoś zechce po nie sięgnąć. Błądziła wśród nich zapamiętale, raz za razem zbliżając płomień świecy do grzbietów, by odczytać tytuły. Gdy dawała się choć na chwilę ponieść wyobraźni, zdawało jej się, że błądzi po nieskończonym labiryncie. W końcu jednak dotarła do ściany i przez wąskie okno dostrzegła, że nastała już noc, a wiatr w końcu przegnał chmury, zapalając na pogodnym niebie setki błyszczących gwiazd. Zawróciła ku głównemu przejściu, myśląc, że w tak ogromnej bibliotece przyjdzie jej szukać wskazówek do białego rana, lecz ta myśl nie wydała jej się jednak ani trochę przykra w otoczeniu takiego mnóstwa książek. Wtem, usłyszała cichy szelest dochodzący z przejścia równoległego do tego, w którym teraz się znajdowała. Zamarła, bojąc się nawet zaczerpnąć oddech. W absolutnym milczeniu jakie zapanowało dookoła zdawało jej się, że usłyszała niezwykle szybkie, ciche, ale nieostrożne kroki, które stawia tylko ktoś, kto wie, że się ujawnił i komu zależy, by jak najszybciej się wymknąć. Ciekawość, by dowiedzieć się kto poza nią myszkował tu o tak późnej porze, przezwyciężyła ogromny strach. Zgasiła świecę i ostrożnie zaczęła skradać się w kierunku, gdzie zniknął odgłos tajemniczych kroków. Już zupełnie zapomniała, że przecież obiecała sobie nikogo nie szpiegować. Tak bardzo zapamiętała się w tych podchodach, że dudnienie jej własnego serca zdawało się grzmieć echem w całej bibliotece, a szmer kroków stał się wręcz niemożliwy do usłyszenia. W końcu dotarła do miejsca, gdzie rozpoczęła poszukiwania i ostrożnie wyjrzała zza regału, lecz niczego nie dostrzegła w półmroku, choć wytężała wzrok do granic możliwości. Wtedy poczuła na swoim ramieniu ciężką, męską dłoń, która choć dotknęła tylko jej ramienia, sprawiła, że wszystko w Annie wrzasnęło ze strachu i ta skumulowana kakofonia krzyków wydostała się na zewnątrz tak gwałtownie, że wszystkie książki niemal zadrżały na półkach. Anna nie straciła jednak zupełnie głowy, a cała siła jej wrodzonej brawury, nie pytając o pozwolenie, błyskawicznie skumulowała się w łokciu i posłała go prosto w brzuch napastnika. Mężczyzna stracił oddech, jęknął przejmująco i puścił ramię księżniczki, której nagle głos napastnika wydał się dziwnie znajomy… podobnie jak krótkie blond włosy i strój królewskiego gwardzisty. - Kristoff? – wydusiła głosem wyższym o kilka oktaw. - Anna!? Co ty tu robisz? – Kristoff z zaskoczenia niemal zapomniał o znokautowanym żołądku. Księżniczka nie odpowiedziała od razu, starając się uspokoić swoje biedne serce, które chyba nigdy wcześniej nie było tak bliskie zawału. - Czuję, że dzieje się tu coś niepokojącego, mówiłam ci. Szukam dowodów. – przyznała w końcu, zniżając głos do szeptu, choć była pewna, że jej wrzask musiał obudzić cały pałac. – A ty? Kristoff zamiast odpowiedzieć, uśmiechnął się szeroko, unosząc jedną brew w ten szelmowsko uroczy sposób. - Gdybyś mogła to najchętniej utopiłabyś tego księcia w łyżce wody, prawda? - Ej! – żachnęła się Anna, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – Nie powiedziałam, że jestem tu z jego powodu. - A nie jesteś? - No… może odrobinę. – przyznała, posyłając blondynowi niewinne spojrzenie i rozbrajający uśmiech. – Ale nie potrafię być już wobec niego tak podejrzliwa jak wcześniej… Dziś uratował Elsie życie. - Co takiego? – Kristoff nie krył zaskoczenia. Księżniczka szybko opowiedziała mu, co się wydarzyło. - No proszę, czyli jednak nie taki diabeł straszny. A jak czuje się Elsa? - Była bardzo słaba i przybita, ale teraz śpi spokojnie. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję… - przyznała Anna, a smutek natychmiast przyćmił jej spojrzenie, którym uciekła na podłogę. Kristoff delikatnie dotknął jej policzka, prosząc ją tym gestem, by na niego spojrzała. - Będzie dobrze, wiesz? Jak mogłaby w to nie wierzyć, gdy on to mówił? Gdy zapewniały ją o tym najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie, najdelikatniejszy uśmiech i najcudowniejszy głos? - Wiem. – odpowiedziała cicho, a całe jej ciało zdawało się intensywnie przytakiwać w jednej chwili pozbawione choćby cienia obaw, że mogłoby być inaczej. Nikt inny prócz Elsy nie potrafił dokonać czegoś takiego. - Zuch dziewczyna. - odparł Kristoff, uśmiechając się szeroko i składając krótki pocałunek na czole Anny. - A teraz chodź, muszę ci coś pokazać. Księżniczka, zaciekawiona, ujęła wyciągniętą dłoń chłopaka, który pewnie zaczął prowadzić ją wśród regałów na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. - Siedzę tutaj już od popołudnia. - przyznał. - Minionej nocy admirał Fredriksen znów miał niepokojąco realistyczny sen, w którym ten sam, tajemniczy, dziewczęcy głos, zaprowadził go pod drzwi biblioteki. Dziś rano, jeden z młodych iberyjskich adeptów znalazł go śpiącego wśród winorośli przy balustradzie na głównym dziedzińcu. Ponoć chciał natychmiast się ze mną widzieć, lecz właśnie przygotowywałem się do asystowania tobie i Elsie podczas korridy. Karl poszedł się z nim zobaczyć. Ponoć Fredriksen zachowywał się jak obłąkany i nie odpowiadał na pytania. Gdy wróciłem, natychmiast do niego poszedłem, lecz spał. Wyglądał jak trup, a kiedy udało mi się go w końcu obudzić, powiedział jedynie, że muszę coś dla niego zrobić… - Odwiedzić bibliotekę. - odgadła natychmiast Anna, z niepokojem słuchając całej historii. - Otóż to. Gdy tylko powiedział mi, co mam zrobić, zasnął z powrotem i to tak szybko, że zdawało się, iż ani na chwilę się nie obudził. Przyszedłem tu więc, pomimo tego że trudno było wierzyć słowom admirała, lecz niestety nie znalazłem nic ciekawego, z wyjątkiem pewnej księgi. Właśnie miałem ją obejrzeć, gdy usłyszałem, że ktoś wchodzi do biblioteki. Wtedy ukryłem się szybko, myśląc, że to strażnicy pałacowi. Dlatego tak się zakradałem. Kristoff zaprowadził Annę prosto do ostatniego z przejść między regałami. To tam, na samym jego końcu, pod wysokim oknem wychodzącym na rozgwieżdżoną, iberyjską noc, stał szeroki, drewniany pulpit, na którym leżała ogromna, opasła, oprawiona w skórę księga. Księżniczka, choć poświata gwiazd jedynie w niewielkim stopniu rozpraszała ciemności, natychmiast rozpoznała wytłoczony dawno temu na okładce, herb Iberii. - Wiem, co to za księga - szepnęła głosem drżącym z przejęcia. - Podobna znajduje się w skarbcu w Arendelle. To królewska księga rodowa! Anna znów usłyszała ten znajomy podszept swojej ciekawskiej natury, który podpowiadał jej, że jest bardzo blisko odkrycia czegoś ważnego. Szybko rozpięła więc klamrę spinającą księgę i przy pomocy Kristoffa otworzyła ją na pierwszej stronie. Jej przypuszczenia potwierdziły się - wiekowy, wyblakły już atrament, głosił pochyłym, starannym pismem i przepięknymi ornamentami: "Libra de los Reyes y las Reinas de Iberia, desde nacimiento de país* – Madryt, Valencia, Barcelona." Co prawda ani Anna, ani Kristoff nie znali iberyjskiego, lecz księżniczka wiedziała, że słowo "reina" oznacza królową, gdyż często służący w czasie śniadania tak zwracali się do królowej Mercedes. Następne strony księgi rozwiały już jednak zupełnie jakiekolwiek pozostałe wątpliwości - imiona, daty i tytuły, były zapisane starannie i równo, zupełnie jakby ich autor miał świadomość, że te słowa przetrwają wieki. Co kilka stron pojawiały się mapy, portrety lub życiorysy, przerywające choć na chwilę niekończące się gałęzie, które odchodziły od każdego członka rodziny królewskiej, aż do niemal dziesięciu pokoleń w przód. Anna pobieżnie przebiegała je wzrokiem, sugerując się datami i zatrzymując niecierpliwe spojrzenie jedynie na pojawiających się znajomych imionach. W końcu, gdy dotarła do połowy księgi, daty zaczęły stawać się coraz bliższe, aż w końcu, na szczycie jednej z całkowicie zapisanych stron ujrzała napis: "Carlos Filíp Rey". Musiał to być zapewne życiorys obecnego, pogrążonego w chorobie króla Iberii, co potwierdzał również brak daty końca panowania. Niestety nie było też żadnego, choćby najmniejszego portretu, by mogła wywnioskować z niego, czy książę Rubén jest choć trochę podobny do ojca. Było również zdecydowanie za ciemno, by cokolwiek odczytać, a świeca zginęła gdzieś pod jednym z regałów. Anna odwróciła więc niechętnie kartkę i… zamarła, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie spodziewała się ujrzeć czegoś takiego. Do tej pory, wszystkie stronice pozbawione były jakichkolwiek plam, przekreśleń, czy nawet zagięć - natomiast ta, na której król Carlos Filip rozpoczynał drzewo genealogiczne, była niemal doszczętnie spalona, a brunatne, opalone krawędzie kruszyły się i tańczyły leniwie pod wpływem delikatnych podmuchów wiatru. Anna i Kristoff wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, po czym w tej samej chwili nachylili się nad księgą, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się tej niepokojącej zagadce. Jak się okazało, ogień nie zdołał strawić wszystkich imion, zupełnie jakby winowajca bardzo się śpieszył. - Alexander Raúl. - Kristoff, mając iście sokoli wzrok, pierwszy dostrzegł stapiające się z półmrokiem, ocalałe słowo. - I Mercedes. - oznajmiła w skupieniu Anna, wbijając wytężone spojrzenie w miejsce, gdzie widniało imię królowej Mercedes. - Widzisz coś jeszcze? - Nie. - odparł po chwili namysłu Kristoff, spoglądając na księżniczkę lekko przybitym wzrokiem. Jej zapał i ciekawość w całości mu się udzieliły. - Po co ktoś miałby palić księgę rodową? To przecież równoznaczne z obrazą majestatu, w niektórych państwach każe się to śmiercią... - zamyśliła się Anna, zachodząc w głowę, co takiego chciał ukryć sprawca, że zlekceważył tak poważne konsekwencje. - Komuś najwyraźniej zależało, by zniszczyć pamięć o czyimś istnieniu. - stwierdził blondyn, powracając do uważniej obserwacji księgi. Anna czuła się zawiedziona. Zamiast konkretnych odpowiedzi, mnożyły się tylko przypuszczenia, niczym rozdroża prowadzące ku następnym ścieżkom, a nieznane, ukryte twarze, noszące jedno imię - "Ktoś", co chwila sprowadzały ją na manowce. - Chodźmy stąd, Kristoff. Jestem zmęczona. - poprosiła cichym, zrezygnowanym tonem, wyciągając dłoń ku swojej cudownej ostoi bezpieczeństwa. Kristoff nie zauważył jednak tego gestu, gdyż od kilku sekund intensywnie w coś się wpatrywał. - Spójrz tutaj, tu coś jest napisane. - szepnął przejęty i wskazał palcem na lewą stronę kartki, dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie imion Mercedes i Alexandra. Anna nachyliła się nad księgą, lecz już bez poprzedniego entuzjazmu. Przez długą chwilę nie mogła nic dostrzec, lecz w końcu jej oczom ukazały się dwie pierwsze litery imienia, tuż na granicy spalenizny - "Se". - Se? - ta jedna, samotna głoska zabrzmiała w ustach Anny jakoś obco i nie melodyjnie. - Znowu czyjeś drugie imię? - zapytał. - Nie, drugie imię księcia Rubéna to Víctor. Anna szybko odzyskała zapał i nadzieję, choć tajemnicze "Se" wciąż nic jej nie mówiło. Mimo to, była to część imienia należącego do najbliższej rodziny królewskiej, o którym nikt nigdy nic jej nie powiedział. A skoro tak, to sama poszuka odpowiedzi na jego tajemnicę. Spontanicznie pocałowała Kristoffa w policzek, uśmiechającymi się ustami. - Chodźmy już, jutro rozpoczynam poszukiwania, muszę się wyspać. - poprosiła, a Kristoff w odpowiedzi posłał jej jedynie rozbawione, pełne czułości spojrzenie, prawdopodobnie wciąż nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak szybko Anna potrafi przejść od głębokiego zawodu do niepoprawnej nadziei. Blondyn zamknął księgę, która okazała się jeszcze cięższa niż się zdawało i szybko oceniwszy, czy wszystko zostało na swoim miejscu, wyszli z biblioteki na oświetlone pochodniami schody. Na początku musieli zmrużyć oczy przed ich blaskiem, lecz dzięki nim w końcu mogli ujrzeć siebie we wszystkich, najpiękniejszych szczegółach, nie martwiąc się o to, że ktoś ich nakryje i upewnić się, że wciąż są cali i zdrowi, pomimo tylu niewyjaśnionych tajemnic dookoła. - Odprowadzę cię do komnaty. W towarzystwie gwardzisty księżniczka ma prawo chodzić, gdzie tylko zechce. - zaproponował, szarmancko ofiarując Annie ramię, które przyjęła z wdzięcznością. Nie musząc już więc przemykać się cichaczem, nie śpiesząc się ani trochę, dotarli do samych drzwi komnaty. Obojgu przypomniały się wtedy niezliczone, kilkugodzinne spacery po lasach Arendelle, w czasie których nie grało roli, czy coś opowiedzieli sobie raz, czy dziesięć razy lub czy to samo miejsce odwiedzili zaledwie wczoraj czy też tydzień temu. Jeszcze nie umieli jednak rozmawiać ze sobą krótkimi słowami, które dzięki zawartej w nich miłością przekazywały całe zdania, więc moment rozstania nastąpił zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. - Dziękuję - szepnęła Anna, z zarezerwowanym tylko dla Kristoffa uśmiechem. Blondyn jedynie ukłonił się dwornie, nie marnując słów na to, co właśnie mówiło jego szczere, intensywne spojrzenie. - I przepraszam za tego kuksańca. - dodała, ostrożnie kładąc dłoń na miejscu, w które trafił jej łokieć. Kristoff ostrożnie ujął jej delikatną dłoń w ogrom swojej, i przesunął ją nieco wyżej, prosto na środek klatki piersiowej. - Ten ból to nic w porównaniu do tego, co czuło serce, gdy nie mogłem widzieć cię każdego dnia... Anna uśmiechnęła się czarująco, a jej policzki przybrały barwę młodych pąków róż, lecz chwilę potem spoważniała nieco. - Proszę, uważaj na siebie i na admirała. Ostatecznie jego sen okazał się niemalże proroczy. - poprosiła poważnym głosem. - Staraj się nie wychodzić nocą i nie rób więcej takich nocnych wycieczek. Ktoś mógłby zacząć cię podejrzewać. Obiecujesz? Obiecał. Tak szczerze, że policzki Anny zapłonęły, a serce znów zaczęło podskakiwać jak szalone, lecz tym razem do bezpiecznego, życiodajnego rytmu nadawanego mu przez złączone usta, a nie niepokojące podchody w ciemnościach. Gdy po kilkunastu skradzionych niebu sekundach w końcu musiał odejść, pełna radości pomachała mu na pożegnanie. Niezachwiana pewność, że on jest, myśli o niej i że za niedługo znów się spotkają, nie pozwalała jej się bać. Nie pomyślała jednak nawet przez chwilę, że bezgraniczna wiara w pewność przecież nie zawsze oznacza jej spełnienie. * - (hiszp.) "Księga królów i królowych Iberii - od narodzin państwa" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach